COLD❄BLOOD/Story Expansions
There are four current downloadable story expansion packs for COLD❄BLOOD, referred to as the , , , and packs. They each come with a substantial amount of content to expand the game's story mode, "Zinfestation". All four of these packs are free (and mandatory) expansion packs, although the ICY��ORIGINS pack is the only one to not include any gameplay and is styled differently from the others. Note that the FANTENDOVERSE pack is located on its own page, which you may find here. Spoiler warning! The synopses for the BITTER��SCARS, RAW��CUTS, and ICY��ORIGINS expansion packs can spoil surprises from the game's story mode! All of COLD❄BLOOD's expansion packs together expand the game's story and make them focus on different protagonists, respectively (SPOILERS) , , , and . The first two have eight chapters each and conclude the character arcs for some of COLD❄BLOOD's most important characters. They both take place thirteen years into the future, a whole decade after the conclusion to COLD❄BLOOD's story. The next has just four chapters and serves to give further insight to the origins of both , giving context to many of the flashback scenes in the base game's story. The last only has a single chapter with a long conclusion to the whole story arc. BITTER��SCARS and RAW��CUTS introduce characters that weren't featured (at least not prominently) in COLD❄BLOOD's base story, including Altha, Zelto, Jacques, Nu Blade, Thanatos, and Motörmouth. They are not featured in Zinfestation as they are not Satellite 15 locals and were developed to support and/or hinder and respectively on their travels. These characters, however, might show up in future episodes of Incubus Eyes to visit Satellite 15 and see what's up. All the aforementioned characters are available in the base game, although unlocking them requires beating Zinfestation first (which in turn also unlocks present-day Mallory and present-day Medea as playable characters) or purchasing the cheap "Story Bypass" permission. :Some during the decade after the destruction of Satellite 15, Mallory Zin's managed to serve her sentence and move out to the aquatic planet Pacifica, where she now lives with her wife Altha and their three lovely children. Having managed to forgive and forget what's happened, she's been doing exceptionally well at home as a non-fiction writer and as a brewer, and takes full joy in taking care of her family. But this peace doesn't get to last forever, as a familiar threat has managed to track her down and is now threatening her, her family, her friends, and the whole of Pacifica's population with its destructive power. And upon realizing who they are, Mallory feels her bitter scars burn and bleed as she begins to remember everything and deal with inner turmoil once more. The thing is, could Mallory overcome her horrible scars, protect her loved ones, and place an end to this destructive threat? Or could she return to her downward spiral and start from square one all over again? :This add-on to COLD❄BLOOD's post-game can be playable after clearing Zinfestation's epilogue. Featured in BITTER��SCARS are Altha, Zelto, and Jacques. :Everything's finally become peaceful across the Zaxiverse, well that's what you'd like to believe. Valerie Heartgold's been relaxing aboard Satellite 1 with her lovely husband Junkhead and their two children, no longer an authoritarian figure but instead a middle-aged pop rock queen and a beloved freelance artist. With Syinara resting peacefully, Gonzalo burnt to a crisp, and her authoritarian duties relieved from her, Valerie couldn't really be doing much better. But things take a sharp turn for the worse when one final threat rises and sabotages Satellite 1 in search of specific individuals it'd like to exact revenge against. Valerie only springs to action when her old friend Medea calls upon her for help, saying she couldn't stop this sudden looming threat from breaking its way in and that she'd like to team up with someone as versatile and able as her to stop it. Re-applying her Sweet Invader guise, Valerie goes to help Medea dispose of this strange, sudden threat before it's too late... :This add-on to COLD❄BLOOD's post-game can be playable after clearing Zinfestation's epilogue. Featured in RAW��CUTS are Nu Blade, Thanatos, and Motörmouth. :Before the story concludes, Spittle - the birth mother to the infamous Silver and Mallory Zin - would like to tell everyone the real backstory to their children. Who they really were at their core, what they really did back then, and just how many regrets she holds for everything that's happened since her long-gone husband Saliva came into her life. Through the eyes of a swollen-eye mother, we get a glimpse of the past, a non-biased retrospective interview with the likes of Spade Amour. It is through this story she tells the secrets of Silver and Mallory's blood, just what they're really capable of, and how either of them are capable of saving or destroying this space. And she couldn't have timed it better, with the Zaxiverse on the brink of collapse from the wrath destroying the cosmos... :This add-on to COLD❄BLOOD's post-game can be playable after clearing both BITTER��SCARS and RAW��CUTS. :TBA...? Category:COLD❄BLOOD Category:Subpages